


The Swirling Storm

by Interested_Fan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interested_Fan/pseuds/Interested_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime Naruto really hated his friends. He really thought Shikamaru needed to go back in time not him. He wasn't smart enough and what if he changed the wrong thing.  At least he has Hinata with him so not everything is a total lost cause. He is going to change it and no one is going to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swirling Storm

Prologue  
“They’re not going to be happy when they realize what we’re doing,” said one of the five shadowed figures. “In fact they’re going to be enraged when they wake up.”

“It’s not like they’ll be able to do anything about it considering the reason they’re going to be upset is that the jutsu we are using causes death to the casters, Ino.” Ino sighed and looked to the two prone forms on the floor in front of her. “I know Shikamaru. It’s hard to accept that this is the end, that there is nothing else that we can do and that we’re going to die in order for the chance to change everything.” Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino in a tight hug. “I hope you know how troublesome this is woman.” 

The other figure turned to look at them. “Our Youthful sacrifice will lead to a brighter future as we are the last that remain free. They have the highest possibility of accomplishing what is needed. We have nothing to be worried about as our deaths will lead us to a better place where everyone awaits us. The fires of our Youth will burn out in a raging inferno that will illuminate our path.”

“Wow this is the first time in years that you actually mentioned Youth since everyone else died,” Ino commented to Lee, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You’re right though. Let’s do this with the fires of Youth burning bright before they wake up and try to stop us. These two never did know when to give up the fight.”

“Are the seals in place, Ino?” “Yep.” “Lee, are the symbols drawn on them?” “Yeah, the Youthful symbols are drawn.” “Then let’s get started. Get into position and get ready. Remember that this will hurt since we’re basically having all chakra in our bodies ripped out in order to do this.”

Ino gave him a droll look to which Shikamaru smirked. “Then begin.”

The three surrounded the figures each standing in the center of an Uzumaki swirl in the center of incredibly complex seals. Soon a whirl of chakra began to surround the two figures as it was released by the trio. They shared a sad smile as they each collapsed never to move again.

Chapter One

The four ANBU were returning from a mission when they felt the massive chakra to their left. They exchanged looks and eventually turned to their captain. “Should we check it out Hound?”  
The Captain turned in the direction of the chakra blast. “Yes the position is barely a mile from the village wall and even if the border patrol goes to investigate there is no certainty that they will be able to handle it.”  
In the clearing they reached they saw a blonde and a brunette lying beside him lying in a huge crater. 

Immediately the figures caught the ANBUs attention. “What do you think happened that they ended up this way, Captain?” Lynx asked. He shook his head. “I’ve not got a clue. I say we take them to the hospital where we put chakra suppression seals on them and then report this to the Hokage.” The others nod and Hound and Lynx pick the two people up.

Hiruzen’s P.O.V.

‘I’m getting to old for this job,’ Hiruzen thought sadly looking sadly at the mountains of paperwork that lived and multiplied upon his desk. At least he was looking at the paperwork until his ANBU team came in looking worried.  
“Lord Hokage we have completed our mission.” Hound said. Hiruzen sighed, “That’s not the only thing is it? You all look troubled even with your masks.”

“On our return to the village we felt a large release of chakra. We went to investigate and stumbled upon two prone figures within a crater. They are in the hospital and have had suppression seals placed upon them,” Hound reported.  
Hiruzen was about to speak, but was interrupted by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio striding in. “Lord Hokage has there been a report of mysterious people appearing in an outburst of chakra?” Shikaku asked. 

This got Hiruzen’s attention. “Why do you ask?” Shikaku exchanged looks with the others. “That is a jutsu that hasn’t been seen in a long time. The secret was almost lost until Konoha was formed and our clans met, but even then it was years before we realized the significance of it. When we were chosen as a team we started talking about old scrolls we had in our libraries. We discovered each of us had the same scroll but various different piece were lost to each. Luckily together we had all the pieces. It is a jutsu that is to be used in case of emergencies as a last ditch attempt. It requires a lot of seals and three people to cast it and at least one more to be the recipient of the affect. The three people have all the chakra ripped from their bodies to send the recipient to a time in which they existed previously.”

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Are you telling me that we have a jutsu that can send a person back in time?” The trio nodded. “Why has this not been told of previously?”  
“Because it requires that in the end there be no living souls left after cast. The castors die and the other is sent back. That’s why it is a last ditch effort.”

Naruto P.O.V.

Everything was hurting and there was an angry snarl echoing in the back of his head. I would not open your eyes quickly kit. It won’t be pleasant if you do. “Thanks Kurama” Your friends did something incredibly stupid, though they did find a way to send your mate along for the ride. ‘They didn’t…they would. I swear that when I die we are going to have a nice long conversation involving fists.’

He slowly opened his eyes to get used to the harsh light of the hospital and immediately looked around to assess the situation. There were the typical Anbu guard for suspicious characters and the chakra inhibiters, which didn’t really work on him. Kurama overpowered them so they were pretty much just decorations. Hinata was nowhere to be seen, but that was also to be expected.

The door to the room opened and the Third Hokage walked in. It was like a punch to the gut. He didn’t expect it to hurt like that when he had already mourned the man and accepted his death. Maybe it was the thought that he would not have the same relationship even with the man being alive?

POV CHANGE - Hiruzen 

He walked in to the room and the man on the bed while showing no outward signs was obviously upset by something. You could see it in his eyes. “Where is my wife, Lord Hokage?” The man’s voice was rough with disuse and you could see his struggle to speak like it was something he hadn’t done in a while.

“Your wife is in a separate room, but I was wondering who you were exactly. Three of my shinobi have informed me that the chakra that was released upon your arrival was similar to a jutsu that was in their clan’s library. The man made a face and Hiruzen sent chakra to his ears to enhance his hearing when he realized the man was muttering. “I swear when I die I am going to find a way to kill you guys again. Can’t believe you send me here with no warning while we were sleeping make me deal with this. Bunch of people I watched die alive again. Probably have so many psychological issues.”

The man’s face scrunched up and suddenly clear as day on his face there was a set of whiskered scars that vanished immediately when his face smoothed out. ‘Is this Naruto?’

“Well I’m afraid that until you answer my questions you will not be allowed to leave nor will you be allowed to see your wife.” The man (Naruto?) glared. “If I truly wanted to I could easily get rid of these seals and find my wife to leave, Lord Hokage. I do not think any of your ninja are capable of stopping me at this point in time.” Hiruzen blinked. “And how would you get rid of these seals?”

The man laughed. It was deeper, but it was definitely Naruto’s. “Like this.” Suddenly a red chakra bubbled out of his skin and burned off the seals. The man was off the bed and gone in what could only be described as a yellow blur, which while impressive was really irritating. ‘The brat is still giving me headaches aplenty.’

POV CHANGE – Naruto  
‘The look on the Old Man’s face was hilarious and I am going to be in so much trouble when he catches me. It’s also obvious he figured out who I was and that I came from the past-future…that’s so confusing.’ He turned a corner avoiding the Anbu team stationed there and snuck into the room where he sensed Hinata’s chakra as weak as it was. ‘Okay get her and wake her up. She so much better at dealing with strategy and stuff.’

Naruto easily passed the Anbu detail guarding the room and snuck in. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair from her forehead. She groaned softly and blinked her eyes open. He smiled at her. "Guess what happened while we were sleeping, Hime."

"They didn't?" she said sadly. The smile fell from his face. "They did."

She began to cry softly. He just rapped his arms around her there was nothing he could do.

"By the way I may have ticked off the Third Hokage with my coming to see you. That got him a flat look "Why?". "There may have been seals and a reluctance to answer questions." That got a chuckle.


End file.
